fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fei Chloris
Fei Chloris is the strongest member in Sanctum as well as one of it’s founding members. Appearance Fei is about yay high, and has normal humanoid features such as a nose, two arms, two legs and a couple of eyes. Atop her head she sports some manner of hair which she has grown accustom to over the years. Personality Fei has a burning passion and an unquenchable thirst for power. She requests loyalty, but demands respect. History Fei was born in Fiore during an age were dragons and demons were still in constant conflict. Resources were scarce, the majority of humans were suffering; food went to soldiers to aid in the war, leaving little for the common folk. Fei’s mother was crushed by a dragon that fell from the sky after it’s demise, and her father, being a mage was recruited to fight in the war. Before he left, he gave Fei a parting gift, a book containing the magic of the gods. Fei spent the next three years learning Green God Slayer Magic. After having finished her studies she left Fiore to dive deeper into the world of magic. At some point Fei had overused Green God Slayer Magic and developed a God Seed. Being a seed, Fei was able to hault it’s growth but by doing so she broke one of the taboos of her magic, which resulted in her being cursed. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Green God Slayer Magic: A Caster-Type Ancient Spell that utilizes nature. Fei, being a user of Green God Slayer Magic can consume external sources of nature, namely plants, to regain her strength. Plants made with Green God Slayer Magic appear black in nature unless they are tracheophytes, in which case only their vascular tissue, stems, flowers, roots, and bark have a black appearence. In addition, photosynthetic organs appear green year round. Nature created with Green God Slayer Magic is infused with the ‘God Attribute’, making them extremely dense and impervious to non-slayer type magics. However, like Green Magic, Green God Slayer Magic is non-offensive. As such, in battle, Fei uses this magic almost exclusively to boost the power of her Wood-Make creations. *'Root': Dispite the name, Root acctualy creates rhizomorphs. Fei is able to use such rhizomorphs to connect with root systems and transfer nutrients between plants and herself. This allows her to draw power both from other plants as well as from the ground; if overused, plants as well as the sorrounding vegitation will wither and die. *'Spore Drive': Through the use of this Magic-amplification technique, Fei can brings out the true power of her Green God Slayer abilities. *'Tremuloid': Fei can tansform into a tree or merge with other trees, allowing her to hide within them and absorb their power. This magic has been extreemly vital to Fei as she has needed to replace numerous body parts with wood, at least, temporarily. As a side effect, this magic also has the ability also mask one’s life sign, making them undetectable. *'God Slayer’s Secret Art': **'Rising Sun': Fei focuses an enormous amount of Green Magic into a single point to create the ‘Mother of the Forest’, a tree that stands hundreds of feet tall and provides divine protection to the vegination under its canopy. The amount of magic required to create such a tree is so stupendous that even Fei needs to use Root to draw enough power to cast this skill, subsequently damaging plants for miles around. Wood-Make: Is an ability that allows the user to create wood and mold it into objects. *'Dynamic Wood-Make': **'Wood-Make: Dragon': Creates a large dragon that is engulfed in vines. **'Wood-Make: Eagle': Creates several eagles that fly towards enemies. Eagles evade magic and avoid obstacles allowing them to better strike their target. **'Wood-Make: Falcon': Fei creates a Falcon capable diving at speeds over 200 mph and able to pierce through most any substance. Unlike Eagle, Falcons often fly through barriers rather than around them. **'Wood-Make: Locust': Fills the sky with billions of locusts. *'Static Wood-Make': **'Wood-Make: Sword': Creates a sword or multible swords made of wood for melee combat. Thorn Curse: Although Fei has no control over them, Fei is able to employ thorny rose vines similar to those that Mard Geer could produce. Theese vines lash out at anybody that comes too close to Fei, including those whom she considers friends. *'Demon Tendrils': When the curse in in effect, demonic tendrils, similar to those of the demons created through Nemesis, appear from Fei’s back. Longevity: While Fei can age, her lifespan is greatly extended due to her magic. Immense Magic Power: Fei has such an absurd amount of magical power that mages can sense her presence from over a mile away. Fei is able to create a forest with the snap of a finger, while control billions of Wood-Make: Locusts. Due to her uncanny power, Fei has been dubbed the Queen of Bosco. Equipment Staff: Fei carries with her a staff capible of producing and maintaining a small flame. Flame aside, the staff seems to help a mage focus their power — though it is clear that Fei does not need the staff’s aid in order to cast her magic. Trivia * While most of my charaters are relitivly tame, Fei is one of two charaters that I planned to be borderline god-mocking, although she still turned out tame. The other is still in the works. * As I planned to make a Green Mage with Thorn Curse, I originally planned to make Fei a Green Devil Slayer so that she could transition from human to demon over time. But, to my dismay, somebody had already claimed the main-namespace for such magic(and subsequently left it as a stub for 3 years...) so, decided to make her a God Slayer instead. Category:SW Category:Original Characters Category:SW2